


Gottflame und Träumereien

by LetalisGladio



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcohol abuse mention, Exorcists, Noncon mention, One Shot, Prince of Gehenna AU, Reverie Zine, Satan is a drag queen i dont make the rules, Zine piece, all of satans kids are Idiots, alternatively titled "the one where rin and yukio were raised in Gehenna", because rin never really met him as mephisto, drug mention, mephisto goes by samael, some violence and gore, we add umlauts to enhance our ethos, ya boi Rin is bad at being a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetalisGladio/pseuds/LetalisGladio
Summary: Okumura Rin, the half human bastard child of Satan, is set to be the heir to his father's Godflame. However, Rin is more than a little reluctant to take on the responsibilities of being a full demon, as becoming the crown prince of Gehenna requires him to abandon his humanity. Should he successfully complete his coronation, he must fully embrace his role as one of Satan's sons.(Originally posted for the Reverie Fan Zine)
Relationships: (a little) - Relationship, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Gottflame und Träumereien

There were two things Rin Okumura knew to be fact: one was that he was the youngest of the Demon Lords of Hell, Heir to the Godflame, Prince of Gehenna, Bane of Assiah. The second was that the best food on any plane of existence was sukiyaki--truly, the most versatile of cuisines, the champion of the food pyramid.

Unfortunately, that latter piece of information had absolutely no relevance to his current predicament, which involved being harassed by his clown of an elder brother while attempting to navigate the castle kitchens.

Maybe sukiyaki would have had more importance in his life had his mother not been taken to Gehenna to give birth--maybe he’d be able to eat it on Friday nights or special occasions, maybe even cook it for real friends (not charlatan royalty or obnoxious siblings). But such thoughts were trivial in the scheme of things; he was born half human, but raised as a full demon. Fanciful meals were for appearances sake, practice for coronations and parties and war meetings, and the only reason Rin Okumura ate regularly was because his human body required it, not because it was an enjoyable experience. Eating--like most things in Hell--rarely was.

He sighed, still ignoring the clown in favor of snagging a questionable sweet roll and a liquid of unknown substance. It was probably safe to eat. Most of the things Samael’s stove spirit made were. 

They exited the kitchens, weaving down corridors, Samael rambling in a nonstop stream and Rin tuning him out. It was only when they reached the back halls of the castle did Rin turn and acknowledge his second oldest brother. The bastard was dressed up in his finest--a white silk suit, practically glowing against the dark walls of Satan’s castle. It was custom tailored (a fact Samael liked to slip into any discussion several times), the purple and pink hues catching the blue light from hallway sconces in a way that seemed a little too magical to be purely Assian.

“--and that’s an absolute worst case scenario, because I highly doubt the Angel of Death will show up, but she is good friends with the family, so you never know.” Rin gave the clown a deadpan look. Samael’s smile broadened in a way that told Rin he was deeply infuriated. “You heard absolutely none of the last twenty minutes, did you?”

Rin grinned, his open tail flicking happily. Pissing off his older brothers (especially Samael) always brightened his mood. “Nope!”

“You’re lucky you’ve got father’s charisma, or I would’ve tossed you through a spacial tear before you were three,” Samael said, but there was the smallest smile tugging at his lips. Rin genuinely grinned.

Their dynamic was an odd one, to say the least. While Samael and Amaimon shared the closest bond out of all of Satan’s children, the King of Time and Prince of Gehenna came in a close second. Rin found that he could confide more in Samel than he ever could in Yukio. Speaking of…

“Will four-eyes be coming?” Rin asked, smile fading. 

“Hm?”

“Yukio said he’d try to make it to the ceremony. But I know how he is with work, so I wasn’t sure that he’d actually come.” Rin and Samael passed the threshold into a courtyard, gnarled trees and beautifully toxic flowers trembling in their presence. Samael waved nonchalantly, causing a nearby vine to rapidly sprout flowers that instantly wilted and decayed.

“Your twin is certainly interested in his... _ work _ ,” Samael rolled the word over his tongue like it was a stale candy--unpleasant and unappetizing. “However, the coronation of a demon prince is a momentous event. The last one was after Astaroth made that splendid show with the Black Plague. Regardless of the event’s importance, Lucifer gave him time off, so for him to not attend and support his brother would be downright foolish.” 

They turned a corner, only to be met a distressed squealing, a stray hobgoblin rapidly waddling by. The source of the small demon’s distress waved at the pair, rising from his crouched position within the garden. Amaimon’s face stayed neutral, but Rin could see the slightest twitch of his brother’s shirt, the tail tucked there fidgeting happily. “Big brother. Little Rin.”

“‘Sup!” Rin waved back. He shrunk a little at the withering look Samael shot him. The King of Time quickly dismissed him with an upturned nose and a snort before fixing Amaimon with a bored stare.

“Weren’t you supposed to be scouting out an area for our young brother’s ceremonial hunt tonight?” 

“Relax, big brother. I toured the forest at your stupid school, set up wards, everything’s ready to go.” The King of Earth stuck a lollipop in his mouth and swished it around thoughtfully. “You don’t mind if any of the…”normal” students go missing, do you?”

“Going missing? What’s he talking about?” Rin asked. He frowned as his older brother’s exchanged significant looks. 

“Your ceremonial hunt tonight will take place in one of my Assian territories. I asked Amaimon to make sure the area was secure and free of human meddling.”

“Is this the territory with all the exorcists?” Rin’s tail twitched nervously. The idea of hordes of highly trained demon killers swarming him made his stomach churn. Or maybe it was that questionable sweet roll.

Samael waved again. This time nearby flowers bloomed in reverse, coiling tightly into little green buds as time warped around them. “You’ll be fine. Father is sending you with that priest’s sword, and you know how to use it.”

“Besides, it wouldn’t be ceremonial unless it was a show,” Amaimon muttered around his candy. He fished around in his coat and held something out in front of Rin. It was another lolipop.

“That’s true,” Samael said, enthusiastically pointing at Amaimon. “See, you’ll be fine. It’s all part of the pomp and circumstance.”

Rin frowned as he stuck the lollipop in his mouth. He certainly wasn’t fond of either of those two things, even if he only kind of knew what they meant. “So this hunt...I don’t have to kill anyone, right?”

Amaimon and Samael stared at him as if his demon heart had sprouted from his chest and sang an aria. He squinted suspiciously, fearing he had said something  _ massively  _ stupid. Not that it was uncommon of him to do so, but  _ still _ . “What?” 

“ _ Of course _ , you fool,” Samael said, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “You’re the  _ son of Satan! _ The heir of father’s flames! What other kind of sacrifice would you make in his name?”   
  


“An angel would be pretty impressive. No one’s done one of those yet,” Amaimon suggested. If the glare Rin had gotten from Samael earlier was withering, then the one Amaimon got should have discorporated him from all planes of reality.

“Regardless,” Samael dragged out each syllable, during which Amaimon made a long suffering face, “You will be luring some child away from one of the non-exorcist summer camps, instilling fear into their heart as you theatrically hunt them through the forest, only to end up brutally slaying them and pledging your loyalty to father and Gehenna with their spilt blood. It’s simple, really.”

Despite the process being “simple”, Samael sounded strained, his hands making precise motions as he explained the plan. “And for the love of father, you’d better look good doing it.”

Rin looked down at the rumpled band shirt and jeans he usually wore, sending Samael an offended look. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” What good were fancy schmancy clothes if he got them dirty?

Samael actually laughed--no,  _ cackled _ \--saying, “My dear brother, everything. And that’s why,” between hiccups, he twirled his umbrella and manifested several tailoring tools. Rin instinctively hissed and backed up. “That’s why today, we will be fixing that.”

* * *

Rin fidgeted uncomfortably, trying desperately to stand still. His stomach rumbled (“Better to hunt on an empty stomach!” Samael had said while cinching his prey into a waistcoat), his head throbbed (“The lack of oxygen makes it easier to let the inner demon go wild,” Amaimon had deadpanned from the Xbox), and he desperately needed to take a leak (neither brother had commented on that particular issue because Rin hadn’t raised it, but he was  _ really  _ regretting not using the bathroom before being forced into this get up). 

And he really was stuck in a get up. Rin felt ridiculous; he had been primped and preened, his hair coiffed, his fangs scrubbed to a shine, his skin practically glowing. Samael had added some sort of enhancer to whatever he’d rubbed all over Rin (Cologne? Oil? Kerosene?) so he not only smelled “delectable”, but his flames reflected off of virtually every part of his body, cloaking him in a haunting glow. He supposed he looked sharp, but his shirt felt too starched, his deep blue waistcoat was too tight, and the overcoat Samael had insisted he wore was too hot. Overall, he looked like a smaller, sweatier version of most of his older brothers.

Samael was giving some sort of grand speech, addressing the horde of nobles beneath them. The moment of the hunt was drawing closer with every breath Rin took, and he nervously scanned the crowd for a familiar face. He was startled when it landed on a moled, bespectacled frown. Rin gave Yukio a small wave and a smile, only for his frown to deepen, his eyes sliding over his clothes and his flames before landing on some interesting spot of air below Rin’s left knee. Rin’s smile fell and he glumly went back to pretending to listen to Samael’s speech. It was odd that the most human of all of Satan’s children acted the coldest, especially to his full brother. Rin had tried, on multiple occasions, to figure out why Yukio hated him so much. The best he could figure was that Yukio despised their shared demonic heritage. Despite that, Rin had found that Yukio hated going unacknowledged as one of Satan’s sons.

It made Rin’s gut clench uncomfortably whenever Yukio was asked why he, a human, was in Satan’s court, or when visiting nobles would accost him in the halls of the castle, demanding he be returned to his “proper owner”. Maybe that was why Yukio had been working with Lucifer so much in Assiah--he was finally able to be his own person, among other humans. Most Illuminati members didn’t know of Rin and Yukio’s parentage, instead assuming Rin was some estranged noble’s son, and that Yukio was just Lucifer’s most trusted officer. Rin thought that Yukio liked it better that way, and sometimes he was jealous of the anonymity Yukio has in Assiah. 

“But enough with that! Let me introduce you to the star of tonight’s show, my little brother, Rin Okumura!” Rin snapped back to the present as Amaimon nudged his leg. People were clapping and howling, and Rin looked desperately down the wide dias where all of the Demon Kings were sitting. It was raised above the crowd below them, and Satan was supposedly behind them. Rin hadn’t gotten the chance to turn and peek around his high backed chair to check yet. When he was met with nods and the odd thumbs up from his half-siblings, Rin stood, amazed his knees weren’t knocking. He cleared his throat, waving meekly as he stepped up to Samael’s side. 

“Do try and look a little more... _ imposing _ , little brother,” Samael whispered down to him. He clapped his shoulder dramatically. “Show them the Prince of Gehenna they’ve waited so long to see.”

Rin swallowed as Samael stepped back, leaving him to face the crowd. There were so many demons; horns adorned with gold and silver, scantily clad bodies to full suits, some on fire and others dripping questionable substances, all looking up at him. It made Rin want to turn tail and hide in a locked bathroom for the next century.

“Hello,” Rin began, only for his voice to crack horrifically. A wave of stifled laughter rolled through the crowd. He nervously cleared his throat before trying again. “Hello, fellow, uh, demons.” 

Satan, he was awful at this.

He could feel Samael facepalming behind him, and the giggles from the rest of the Kings weren’t reassuring. “Well, uh, I’m Rin, as you probably guessed. We’re here today for me to claim my right to the title of Prince of Gehenna.” He sucked in a breath, not liking what Samael said he would have to announce next. “Tonight, I’m going to Assiah to prove to you all my worth by…” he couldn’t say it. Oh God, they were all noticing his pause, he had to say it, he had to get it out, like ripping off a very large, very terrible Band-Aid. “Tonight, I shall kill a human for my father, and pro...profe...show my loyalty to my Lord and my people!”

Cheering welled up from the crowd and followed him as he stepped back towards the rest of the demon kings. He could see Satan now; he was seated up and behind his children on a massive throne of bone and obsidian, wreathed in blue flames and lounging against an armrest, his chin cupped in hands with claws as long as knives. He was staring at Rin with a raised eyebrow, his long white hair pulled away from his face, and the smallest bit of fang protruded out from a devilish grin. Despite his easy-going appearance, Rin’s blood felt like ice. It was the feeling of staring at something so immensely powerful and ancient and knowing the only reason you were still alive was because that something had better things to do with its time.

“The word is  _ profess _ , you idiot” Samael hissed, grabbing Rin’s arm. “And how do you mess up a prepared speech?”

“First of all, ow.” Rin yanked his arm away, still feeling nervous and overall not great. “Second of all, you try doing that! It’s a little scary, alright?”

Samael threw up his hands. “You’re a demon! You’re fluent in fear! You shouldn’t be scared of  _ public speaking _ .”

“Now Samael, public speaking is a legitimate fear. Humans call it glossophobia, I believe.” A deep purr caused both of them to look up (which in itself was  _ terrifying  _ to Rin, considering how tall Samael was). Satan had stood and was approaching them, his attendants bowing deeply as he passed. He was covered in black silks, flames lazily spiralling off of him as he walked. He stopped in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back. Rin immediately felt like an insignificant insect that was about to get crushed. 

“Father.” Samael sunk into a bow, jabbing Rin in the ribs so he would do the same. Grumbling, Rin went down onto a knee, staring at the tips of Satan’s lacquered hooves.

“You may rise.” Rin glanced up, only to find that Satan had fixed him with an unreadable stare. “I hope you live up to my expectations tonight, my son. I have desired an heir to the Godflame for a long time now, and am eager for you to begin your training at my side.”

“O-of course, father. I’ll make you proud tonight.”

Satan turned, giving Rin one last look. “We shall see."

* * *

It was hot and humid and the air smelled like alcohol. Rin scrunched up his nose and shifted in the tree he’d positioned himself in. There were two groups not far from him; one was obviously out there because they were doing things they shouldn’t be, and the other group appeared to be on some sort of school-sanctioned camping trip. Rin kept waiting for someone from the first group to break off, maybe to go for a quick trip to the bushes to relieve themselves, giving Rin the chance to grab them and be done with this whole business. However, the stupid group was being infuriatingly cautious, and anyone who broke off went with a partner and didn’t go out of earshot.

Rin had been up in that damn tree for close to an hour by the time he got lucky. A girl’s voice drifted up to him, and she already sounded fairly anxious. Judging by the lack of responses or extra set of footsteps, she was by herself. Rin maneuvered down a few branches, thankful for his ability to see in the dark. The last thing he needed was to miss a step and end up falling on top of this poor girl. Now, wouldn’t that be a way to end a ceremonial hunt?

“I don’t know, Nee. I thought that everyone would be back this way.” The girl came into view, and Rin felt his resolve hiccup. She was short, dressed in one of Samael’s ridiculous school uniforms. Her blonde hair practically shone in the moonlight, and Rin felt his face flush. Forget killing this girl, it would be impossible just to talk to her!

Rin’s attention was drawn to a dark splotch by her shoulder, and he was surprised to see a tiny greenman perched there. Then his butterflies turned sour--of course this girl was an exorcist. Or at least in training to be one.

“What’s taking so long?” Rin shuddered, forgetting about the earbud Samael had forced him to wear. “The lords are getting antsy.”

“I know, I know, jeez! I’m trying my best, okay?” Rin whispered aggressively as he made his way towards the girl. He felt bad, but she had to be the one. He just hoped she was nice enough to go to Heaven, because he didn’t know what he’d do if he saw her in Hell. 

“What is it, Nee?” Rin froze, ears twitching as they struggled to catch anything besides the loud chirping of chuchis. He could  _ just  _ hear her little greenman whimpering about something, and suddenly the girl whipped around, nearly startling him out of the tree. “Is anyone there?”

Rin tried to cover his breathing, figuring that if he let her anxiety build he could chase her around some trees or something before ending it and that would be enough to be done with the ceremony.

The girl said something and her greenman sprouted some sort of plant. It started to release balls of light when the bushes rustled and a large kid came lumbering out, stumbling and reeking of beer. His eyes slid to the girl. “Oh, hey. You’re out here too. Want some?”

  
He held out something orange and glowing, and Rin realized it was a blunt. The girl shook her head vigorously. “No, really, I’m okay.”

The teenager frowned and walked closer, his voice suddenly sounding angry. “C’mon, just one drag. Try this and I promise you’ll see how great it is.”

“No really, I’m okay,” the girl said, backing up and tripping over her feet. Her greenman chirped in alarm and created a bush to catch her, but the kid coming towards her was too out of it to notice that anything supernatural happened. Instead, he reached out as if to grab the girl. “Just try it!”

“Hey!” Rin dropped from the trees and landed in front of teenager, finally having enough. Samael was saying something in his ear, but he couldn’t hear him over the pounding of his blood filling his ears. “Can’t you see she wants nothing to do with a human stain like you.”

The guy blinked, then lunged at Rin, who growled and released the flames he’d been holding back. The sudden burst of demonic energy, combined with his lightheadedness from being hungry and  _ still needing to pee _ , caused Rin to lose control, and he set upon the kid like a rabid dog. His claws sunk into the human’s belly and they rolled, his prey screaming as flames consumed both his body and his soul. He registered shouting, but he couldn’t figure out who or what was making the noise, until he felt something pulling at his arm. He made to snap at the annoyance, only to be met with the terrified face of that girl. 

His flames instantly shrunk down and Rin backed away, casting terrified looks between his hands and the girl. She was trying to stop the kid’s bleeding, pressing some sort of plant produced by her greenman to the wound, but she was too late. The teenager had been gone the moment Rin’s flames consumed his soul, and the thought made him want to vomit. 

“Rin? What’s going on? Did you do it?” Samael asked in his ear, sounding way too eager. But it brought Rin to his senses--he killed a human. The job was done. But someone had seen, and that wasn’t part of the plan.

“Moriyama? Hey, Moriyama, where are you? What was that blue light?” Voices drifted through the forest, followed by the crash of careless feet. A group of people were coming. Rin panicked, remembering what this school was for--exorcists.

“Y-yeah. I did. It’s done,” Rin croaked into the earbud, still watching the girl. She had given up on resuscitating the boy. She suddenly looked up at him, making Rin freeze, a bloody hand still pressed to his earbud.

The girl looked scared. The very idea of someone, especially this girl, being scared of him made something deep down inside Rin ache. But then she smiled weakly, her demeanor easing as she took him in--bloodied claws, disheveled clothes, terrified eyes. “It’s gonna be okay.”

She said it so softly that Rin wasn’t sure he heard her right. But as the Gehenna Gate opened behind him, Samael chattering excitedly, she smiled at him, and he realized he heard her. In a moment of weakness (and raging hormones), the poor demon blurted, “Rin!”

The girl blinked, her smile widening. “It’s gonna be okay, Rin.”

“Shiemi! Please say something!” The voices were getting closer and the Gehenna Gate was gurgling insistently. He glanced at it before turning back to the girl--Shiemi. He wondered if he should try glamoring her (he wasn’t good at it  _ at all, _ but she had seen him murder someone and he definitely didn’t want to murder her too) but she raised a finger to her lips, nodding towards the Gate. Rin took an uncertain step back, the Gate closing around his ankles and pulling him down. Just as his chin met the sludge, she rose, still maintaining eye contact with him. The last thing he saw was her smile. “And thank you.”

As he emerged on the other side of the gate, taking in the cheering horde of demon lords, the shark-like smiles of his siblings, and the contemplative stare of his father, Rin inhaled the air of his newly inherited domain. He smiled, a plan to escape his title and his family already forming in his mind. He would go back to Assiah and see Shiemi again. He would make real friends, ones who wouldn’t care about his demonic heritage.The smile turned into a true, devilish grin.

It was going to be more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's been a hot minute (aka years) since I've written an AoEx piece, and this was a welcome break from some other projects I've been working on. It also provided me with a way tp experiment on how I may be rewriting the first fanfic I've ever written (also an AoEx fic), something I've wanted to do for the last half of a decade (wow I'm old as balls!). 
> 
> This piece was originally written for the Reverie Zine (Twitter @anezine_reverie or Tumblr anezine-reverie), in which proceeds were donated to UNICEF relief efforts. If you'd like to know more about the cause, here's their webpage: https://www.unicef.org/
> 
> Additonally, I've been toying with the idea of creating a part two for this ficlet. If you'd like to see that happen, and/or have any ideas for that, please drop it in a comment down below!


End file.
